The Third International Molecular Pathological Epidemiology (MPE) Meeting. We propose The Third International Molecular Pathological Epidemiology (MPE) Meeting (referred to simply as the Third MPE Meeting in this application), which will be open to research community around the world, with free registration. The Third MPE Meeting will be held in Boston, MA on May 12 and 13 in 2016, following a substantial success of the Second International MPE Meeting on December 4 and 5 in 2014. The Third MPE Meeting represents our unique attempt to gather experts in diverse fields (including pathology, epidemiology, biostatistics, bioinformatics, and nutritional and environmental sciences), to explore the potential of interdisciplinary integration. Besides this unique International MPE Meeting Series, those experts in diverse fields would not have an opportunity to meet. The Program Committee of The MPE Meeting, co-chaired by Drs. Shuji Ogino and Peter Campbell, consists of international experts in pathology, epidemiology and biostatistics. The Third MPE Meeting also represents our attempt to provide education, training and networking opportunities for young and next generation population scientists. Our effort of integrating seemingly divergent fields can lead to a greater understanding of heterogeneity of the carcinogenic process, and the impact of environmental, dietary, lifestyle, and genetic factors and their interactions on that process. Such understanding will, in turn, improve our ability to decrease incidence of cancer which is the leading cause of mortality in the U.S. Brainstorming and discussion fostered by the Third MPE Meeting will lead to the development of new methodologies to address the unique research questions and challenges in this emerging field. As a result, this unique meeting can provide an unprecedented opportunity for interdisciplinary collaboration and integration of multiple diverse fields. Expected outcomes of the Third MPE Meeting are as follows: (1) we will develop conceptual and practical framework of MPE. (2) We will generate new and expanded opportunities of collaborative interactions between pathologists, epidemiologists, biostatisticians, and bioinformaticians, to address various issues in MPE. (3) We will recognize and address challenges in MPE. (4) We will facilitate career development of junior scientists, who will become future leaders in MPE. (5) We will develop international research standards and guidelines in MPE research (STROBE-MPE). (6) We will publish meeting proceedings (as the proceedings of the Second MPE Meeting), which will disseminate our interactive discussions and consensus to researchers around the world. All of these goal-oriented features will make the Third MPE Meeting a highly desirable meeting through which important advances in population health science can be made. Advancement of integrative science of MPE is an overall expected outcome of this R13 proposal as well as the R35 (Outstanding Investigator Award) grant application for which the PI (Shuji Ogino) has received the best Impact Score of 10 in March 2015 (with pending NCI Council review).